Immortal Bond
by Proudly.A.Potterhead
Summary: Tempus Heron, a not–so-typical family man, is attacked at his place of work. Will his quick thinking save him, or maybe something else? But then what will happen to his family? How will the Heron family react to the news and what happens to the young son of Tempus when he has conflicting thoughts of love. How will he cope without a father to guide him in not only love but life?


**A.N This story does not have a Beta and one would be greatly appreciated. Either shoot me a review or Personal Message and I will get back to you. Thank you in advance. **

* * *

**Prologue **

A flurry of footsteps were heard throughout the hall, as Tempus fled from his unseen attackers. They were after one thing and one thing only, his blood.

Tempus was just about to head home for the night, after a long strenuous extra shift when the intruders violently entered through the window of his uptown office. The harsh blizzard that had been raging that night quickly covered both Tempus and his attackers in snow. Within an instance Tempus had began to flee, in fear of the pain that would be sure to follow. Pelting down the corridor, Tempus has planned to use his knowledge of his building to place an adequate distance between both he and his attackers. As he turned a corner, he was suddenly confronted by two domineering men. They both had an icy stare, within their eyes a sense of death washed over him. In defense he raised his hands in hope; however one assailant quickly grasped his neck. Before Tempus had a chance to react, the assailant slid a knife between his ribs, piercing his heart.

Alek woke with a startle, something was out of place. He was dripping head to toe in sweat, but had no explanation for it. Rolling over to the other side of the bed he fumbled for his mobile. Checking it, he discovered that it was in fact minus 3 degrees. He clumsily arose from his bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "It's fucking midnight." he uttered under his breath, and shook his head. He began to stare out the window, watching the snow powerfully rushing towards the ground. In the distance he could see a light shining, looking like a pair of headlights Alek assumed it was simply his father returning from another late shift at work. A smile came over his face; it had been over a week since he had seen him. Quickly clothing his bare body, Alek bounded towards his door like a puppy. Excitement had flooded through his body, regardless of being 17; his parents were his closest friends. The possibility of being able to sit down and converse with his father must have been the reason he woke. Alek always felt he had senses above the mortal world. Flying out of his bedroom, tore down the stairs while yelling to his mother, who had only just retired to bed, "Mom, I think Dad's about to pull into the driveway!" From the upstairs bedroom a petite woman emerged. She stood at only 5" foot 1', with long flowing blonde hair in loose curls that rested upon her shoulders. A concerned look fall upon her immaculate face. "Why would your father come home at this time of night" she said as she started to walk down the stairs, "he usually would just stay there till morning". She then padded down the cold hallway towards the door. Alek opened the door to see not his father's car but a truck that he did not recognize and to which two men dressed in dark clothing appeared from. Alek was in a state of confusion until the two silhouetted men came in front of the lights of the truck. They were police officers. As they approached Alek, they both removed their hats, "Mrs. Heron?" The officer with the red hair asked, addressing Athena.

"Yes," She said tightening her robe around her waist. "Can I help you?" She asked as she moved around Alek

"We are extremely sorry to tell you that your husband's office was ransacked earlier this evening"

Athena's eyes went wide in disbelieve "No, you're lying." She began to stutter "There is no way that he would be dead" Alek moved towards his mother to comfort her.

"What exactly are you saying officers?" Alek asked on behalf of his mother who was now sobbing into the crook of his arm.

"We got a call from someone in the building beside your husbands'. When we got there we found the front door broken as well as a window smashed around the back. We are very sorry to say that Mr. Heron was not in the building although we have found traces of blood on the floor. Once again on the behalf of the Toronto police you both have our deepest sympathies."

"Thank you officers" Alek said numbly as he guided his mother to the living room to sit.

Both Athena and Alek sat on the couch for what seemed like 10 minutes but when Alek looked again the sun was rising.

* * *

**A.N.2  
Hey guys. Thanks for reading, This is the first fic i have done with own characters and not a fanfic. This story is a collaboration with my best friend. And we already have a sizable plan for this story.**


End file.
